This invention relates to a decorative plaque with replaceable decorative elements.
Decorative belt plates are known, especially those for use with Western style belts. These metal plates are usually hand made and can bear intricate surface designs and have the name of the owner or monograms placed thereon. The plates are usually silver plated, or are formed of silver. The belt plates serve to both decorate and personalize the belt of the owner. Belt plates are generally attached to the belt by the use of screws, which pass through holes in the belt and are threadingly engaged to screw nuts affixed to the back of the belt plate.
One serious shortcoming of existing belt plates is their cost. Because personalization (use of name) is usually desired, the service of a craftsman such as a silversmith is required. Moreover, if the owner wishes to change the information on the plate, he will need to replace the entire plate.
What is needed is an inexpensive belt plate which can easily be personalized by unskilled personnel, where the plate has a "hand-made" appearance.